


The quirks library

by Lolibutterfly



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All for One is the dad of izuku, F/M, Female Izuku, Female Midoriya Izuku, Izuku was kidnaped, Izuku was locked, Izuku was rescued, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is pure as a baby, Midoriya Izuku is pure as an angel, The beginning of a story, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibutterfly/pseuds/Lolibutterfly
Summary: Izuku was kidnapped by his father, All for One, who used Izuku quirk commercially and to strengthen himself. After almost eleven years in captivity Izuku is rescued by Katsuki and his friends.But what will happen now with the masterpiece of the All for One?Can I live among the heroes? Will she find love? Or will it be taken again by Tomura to the League?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the story, if someone wants to write a continuation that puts it in the comments, they have my permission to do so.  
I may later publish more about this story, but notice, it will be TodoDeku

Izuku closed the book and left it on the pile to his left before taking another random book from the pile on his right.  
He did not remember how many times he had passed his hands through the worn pages. On the ceiling, about three meters high, was a vent. There was a futon, a toilet and a shower in that room. Apart from the more than two hundred books there was nothing else.

Nothing else

No windows, no TV, no computers ... Izuku looked at his own body and then the marks on the wall he had made with his nails to mark his growth. Now it was almost twice the size when I first entered that room

He leaned back, he didn't know how much he had been locked up. I didn't even remember what the sun or the sky looked like. If I had glimpses of those things it was because of the illustrations in the books. The ceiling chamber followed until the last of its movements with great precision. To avoid any escape attempt

A black smoke portal opened in a corner and a costumed figure came in holding what appeared to be clothes and a tray with food

-Kurogiri

-Today you are very pretty, Izumi, the boss wants to see you. So you will shower before eating and change your clothes for this beautiful dress. After all you have to be very beautiful for your father.

Izuku got up from the ground and removed his prison uniform, as she called it, without worrying about Kurogiri. Already, he had seen enough times not to worry about his nakedness.

Kurogiri went to see her three times a day, with new clothes, food and toiletries. From time to time with new books, whether study materials or novels.

He showered quickly and sat down to eat calmly after putting on the dress his father wanted. Apparently the man they were going to see was aesthetics loli punk. Izuku ate calmly while Kurogiri dried her long hair and combed her hair, before turning it over, when I finished and brushed her teeth, to make up her makeup.

-So, beautiful. We will go to the bar while we wait for your father's call and I will make you a strawberry milkshake if you behave well- Sometimes Izuku doubted that Kurogiri was a man, he looked like his mother, although she only remembered straight and green hair  
\- Yes, come on - Izuku knew, he had understood, that Kurogiri's attitude towards her was only a facade to gain his trust and control. But those false pinches of human warmth felt so good that Izuku didn't hesitate to take the foggy man's hand

They crossed to the bar and Izuku sat on one of the sofas, hugging a cushion, while Kurogiri went after the bar. Escape was useless. Izuku had tried it when he had been there for a short time and as a prize he had cut the Achilles tendons of both feet. In his cell he could move freely, but outside he needed to rely on Kurogiri or another person to be able to move outside.

The villains' league was relentless. And his father, the All for One, was the most ruthless of them all.

If he kept her alive, it was because she was his most perfect creation. Not what he wanted, but an unexpectedly fruitful accident, he had said, something extremely useful. A really lucky quirk, the only one All for One could not steal because his quirk nullified each other

A door opened and a man with blue hair and many hands entered his body. He sat next to Izuku on the couch and put his arm around his shoulders. Izuku left, the last time he resisted the man hit her.

-Shigaraki, don't make Izumi nervous, the boss wants to see her

\- Can't I play with my fiancee?

-She's still too young for those games. Remember to remain a virgin until we perform a wedding ceremony, although it is not legal is the will of the teacher

Fiancee

That role was given to Izuku when his father realized that his heart full of justice would never yield to his attempts to plunge it into darkness. Although he was locked up and tortured. Fortunately, for his father, he was raising another successor. Tomura Shigaraki, who was four years older than Izuku

But the Izuku quirk was very useful for the League, what to do to keep them both?

All for One came up with an idea. An idea so old that it was already in another league in terms of old-fashioned ideas. Marry Izuku and Tomura, that their descendants were the future of the League. Izuku was a boy, but in a world full of quirks that could be fixed quickly

By nullifying the Izuku quirk, he applied a gender change quirk when he was six years old. Since then all the members of the league called Izuku "Izumi". And they assumed he would marry Tomura, even though she was against it. Tomura himself was excited, given that Izuku was the only person he could touch.

The television screen turned on and Izuku jumped. That was weird, they usually never lit her with her in front. To keep it as uninformed as possible from the outside world, so that the outside world was dangerous for her and she needed to always stay with them.

It was a retransmission of the attack on the USJ by the League of Villains

-You should be proud-Tomura's squeaky voice sounded next to Izuku's ear - Your future husband is strong and his job is very good

-Why did you attack them?

-It turns out that the peace symbol, All Might, is teaching there. We just wanted to introduce ourselves. We left some beautiful wounds in the professors in charge, since he did not show up until the end-Tomura removed his hand from his face and licked Izuku's neck, causing it to shudder- Do you wear makeup on your neck?

-Shigaraki, the mask should be uniform and of the same tone in all visible skin- Kurogiri left a coffee and a strawberry milkshake, with cream and chocolate chips, before them.

-It tastes bad, I don't like it.

\- I'll look for a brand with good flavor- Kurogiri said, making Izuku shiver.

Izuku used the straw. He would really like to know how Kurogiri made food and drinks. He was quite talented, why would he be a villain?

The phone rang when Izuku was finishing his milkshake. Kurogiri looked at him and Tomura put his hand back on his face.

-Come on, Izumi, it's time to use you

They crossed a portal of fog again and Izuku had to cling to Tomura in that cold room. An ice covered room.

Izuku's father was there, as was a man with a plague mask. There were three other men behind him. Behind Izuku's father were black figures, like shadows.

Not for the first time Izuku wondered how many soldiers and minions his father would actually have

-The deal is closed, Izumi- the man raised his hand and Izuku approached- Give them the quirks of "Blood control", "Slave master" and "Despair"

Izuku nodded. He could resist, but that would mean a week without food and three days without water, in addition to a beating. She approached the table before the other men, alone.

She sat on the floor, feeling the cold bite on her legs and took one of the three handkerchiefs there in her mouth. He activated his quirk and felt something solid go up his throat. He used his tongue to get the solid object out of his mouth

It was a red gem whose interior seemed to move.

This was repeated two more times.

A dark and elongated gem, similar to a chain. And a gray gem that kept turning its interior discordantly.

-Three quirks for three quirks, now give us the "Gift of Tenagi", "Confession" and "Theft of vitality"

-So that's the quirks library- said the man with the plague mask while one of his men approached Izuku

His lips rested on the man's and absorbed his quirk, as with the others. When she finished, Tomura approached her and helped her up. Holding her against him.

Izuku was slightly dizzy and did not pay attention to the rest of the meeting. The next thing he knew was that when the others left, his father asked him to generate three more gems.

She created them and then she was returned to the bar. Where Kurogiri left Tomura and then took her to his cell.

Not for the first time I want to be quirkless and never have entered that room. He thought as Kurogiri undressed her and removed her makeup. She fell into unconsciousness, guided by those soft hands.

\-------------

-Kacchan, your quirk is great

The boy did not stop making explosions with his hands. Although Izuku's memories from outside were unclear, this one was very clear. It was the memory of the beginning of his sentence

-I will be a great hero! Number 1! Like All Might! - the boy shouted as the whole class gathered around him and praised him

One of his teammates unwittingly pushed Izuku, who was before Katsuki. Izuku fell forward and his lips accidentally met the other boy's

Katsuki knocked Izuku away and wiped his face with his sleeve. Then Izuku fell to the ground while he felt something rise in his throat. He choked and couldn't breathe.

-Apart! Izuku? Izuku, breathe! - the teacher knelt before Izuku and patted her on the back that encouraged the object to leave.

What came out of Izuku's mouth was so big that the woman was amazed that it had come out of such a small mouth. It was a stone the size of an adult's fist and inside you could see fire and thousands of explosions.

-The Izuku quirk? -Said one of the children. The teacher looked at the astonished children and the panting Izuku and wondered what would have activated her quirk

The kiss…

-Izuku, I think I know what your quirk is. Would you give me a kiss to check? ”The boy, who looked at the stone in amazement, nodded and gave his teacher a soft kiss. Then he started coughing and after putting his hand in his mouth there was a pure white marble, like a pearl-Izuku, your quirk allows you to generate precious stones by kissing someone

The children got excited and that day most lost their first kiss with Izuku. The stones were very varied in size and shape, but all were very small. And one who gave Izuku two kisses discovered that the two stones that had come out were the same

\- Why is Kacchan's gem so big? - Izuku said looking at her. Katsuki had her on his lap and looked at her dumbfounded

-Because I am fabulous and the rest are extras!

That night both families had dinner together to celebrate. Katsudon and spicy curry.

-But Katsuki's stone is so pretty- Mitsuki had it in his hands

\- Let her go or you'll break her, old lady - Katsuki said coldly

-What did you say?! - the woman rose screaming and explosions happened in the hand that did not hold the stone.

Everyone remained in silence

-Aunt Mitsuki, that's the quirk of Kacchan

Masaru Bakugou picked up the stone that his wife had dropped on the table

-It is possible ... - Musito and try to make explosions in his free hand. The explosions came out - not that it allows you to create gems, it makes you realize other people's quirks and allow others to use them - said the astonished man looking at his hands.

That night Izuku lay down in his bed with exhaustion. His mother asked him to never use his quirk in public and he promised. After the door was closed Izuku thought about the pretty stone that had come out of his mother's quirk. It was green and bright, like their eyes. Izuku felt something go up his throat and, accustomed, let him out. It was a small emerald

Izuku realized that once he had produced the copy of a quirk he could make the copies he wanted. Izuku tried to use his mother's quirk, as Masaru and Mitsuki had done, but he couldn't.

-Perhaps, only I can't use them- the boy whispered while he slept clinging to the emerald stone

When he woke up he was no longer at home. He was facing a white-haired man who looked very much like him. He never saw anyone in his family again, or his uncles, or his friends

Only Kurogiri, his father and Tomura

\---------------

Izuku was in his room, combing his hair with his fingers. He had long since stopped feeling the passing of day and night. The meals that Kurogiri brought him marked his days.

\- Too long ... - Musito for herself. But Tomura liked it long, so he had asked not to cut it

She didn't know her real age, because she didn't know how long she had been locked up. But Izuku knew that it was not little. His body was developing and maturing, the length of his hair and his height gave him clues as to how much time had passed.

The clothes Kurogiri had been wearing had long since ceased to be androgynous to have a more feminine shape. Although his body was pure skin and bones. So she didn't have the strength to escape

New members had arrived in the League and Tomura had said something about recruiting an aspiring hero. Katsuki Bakugou They had also beaten Tomura and the rest before recruiting.

Izuku was sitting on her bed without wanting to do anything. She wore a v-neck sleeveless camisole, which had openings on the sides of her almost non-existent hips and hung up to a few inches from her mid-thigh.

He would rather wear pants, but Kurogiri had only brought this and his underwear

-You have to get used to the clothes that Shigaraki chooses, after all he is your future- Kurogiri had combed her hair with love- Soon the time will come, you better get used to it

Soon? Izuku clutched his arm with his hand shaking.

How suddenly would that be?

The sooner Izuku most feared was approaching rapidly. A portal materialized behind Izuku and it was pulled into an industrial warehouse without any care. The one who had taken her out was one of the new members of the League.

Dabi

The young man's eyes went through his legs, to his neckline and his face

\- The little princess is interesting - she said as Kurogiri approached to help her.

-Enough- his father's voice made Izuku shudder- Kurogiri, take them all to the bar. Izumi stays, has work to do

That was dangerous for Izuku, the few times he had been alone with his father had ended up very bad for her. Izuku began to review mentally if he had made a mistake or had done something wrong

A good half hour passed without either of us saying anything

-There's a quirk that you should copy-Izuku's father fell and then looked up- Oh, wow ... They found us.

The building collapsed on itself. His father protected the room, but that didn't stop Izuku from finishing on the floor.

Izuku was shocked for a few minutes on the ground before seeing his father, with his mask, being lifted from the ground. His clothes were strange, did he move?

-Pathetic

Izuku looked up and marveled. For the first time in a very long time she was abroad. And his father had hurt, if not killed professional heroes.

-A quirk so useless is not necessary, but I have to recognize your nerves of steel. You made everyone dodge my attack, saving their lives. Bravo, Beast Jeanist ...

Izuku knew that his father was going to kill the hero. The quirks annulled each other. Izuku didn't know why he did it, but he took his father's hand, narrowly avoiding the mortal blow to the hero. His father clicked his tongue and hit it, throwing it a couple of meters forward.

-I'm disappointed by your rebellion, my dear Izumi. Maybe you need more discipline- A weird portal appeared. Like blood rising from the air-Katsuki Bakugou

A young man with ash blond hair and crimson eyes materialized before Izuku. The young man's eyes shone when he looked at her. And those of Izuku too.

-Kacchan?

-Deku?

-What a beautiful reunion- Tomura put her foot on Izuku's back and crushed her to the ground- She is one of the properties of the League, if you join it will be even more beautiful.

-I'm not your property! - Izuku shouted

-Well, it seems that you are taking out the guts that you have not shown so far. A second of fresh air and you already feel free. I'll take care of pruning that dangerous behavior properly

-It's time for you to leave, make sure you take your “important piece” and Izumi. He is coming here, and the League has to continue.

A foggy portal opened and Kurogiri called them all. Tomura grabs Izuku and throws her

-Don't touch him - roared Bakugou, pulling them away from an explosion  
Another person arrived and Izuku felt dizzy.

Too many things, too much noise, too many presences around it. The next thing he felt was that Katsuki took her in his arms and threw himself with explosions at a group of flying people

-You won't take me to my masterpiece! - Giant tentacles came out of the man going to catch Izuku and the boys

They say that quirks grow and increase in power during times of stress.

Izuku had not been quite sincere, waiting for an opportunity to escape. Not only could he absorb quirks with a mouth-to-mouth contact. His power had grown, he could absorb the fog of Kurogiri with his hands

Izuku extended his arm to the tentacles and what happened was amazing. They became light and were absorbed by Izumi's arm. She felt the energy inside her overflowing and a stone came out of her hand and fell on the floor.

A large stone inside whose sun seemed to be retained.  
The stone exploded, catapulting them with a great explosion even further than they wanted to go, apparently

-She's still growing, Shigaraki will get her back. He will reach his highest point for the League

The explosion had not damaged the fighting men, but it had given them a break and the opportunity to focus

\-------------

Izuku was in Katsuki's arms, who ignored the questions around her as they ran. They stood before a big screen. It showed the fight

-Win! - Izuku got scared by the sudden scream

-Win, All Might! Win!

-You are our peace symbol!

-You can, crush that villain!

Izuku looked at the man on the screen, it didn't look much like the image that Tomura had of the peace symbol. But something inside her told him it was him.

-Win, please free me- Izuku's tears did not go unnoticed by the aspiring hero, nor his words -I do not want to be locked up again, please defeat him

Izuku burst into tears on Katsuki's shoulder when he saw his father fall.

\--------------

After that day there was a meeting with the old peace symbol, in the hospital, by video conference. Only as a listener, with no option to speak

-That we have rescued the kidnapped and disabled youth that nomus creation center is good -said one of the women- The problem is the girl who was rescued with the young man

The screen was filled with the image of Izuku, who was pale and scared.

\- She is the daughter of the villain, of All for One. But also a victim of it. Her supposed father cut her tendons from her feet so that she couldn't walk and changed her gender to give her as a reward to villain Tomura Shigaraki-said one of the men

-The problem is the quirk that girl has! We were already wondering who the quirks library was and where those damn gems came from. And now we have the damn fountain in our hands! - the woman hit the table with both hands - I propose to prevent her in Tartarus, with her father, until we know which side it is on

-If Beast Jeanist is alive it is thanks to her- Nezu spoke for the first time- You have seen the images. How can you doubt her?

-That was a performance for our eyes

-A review review souk examined her while she slept. They have kept her locked up almost all her life in a basement without windows and yet she has opposed the League. She only cooperated because they tortured her if she did not- Nezu got up- It is true that in the hands of the villains she can be a great weapon against us, but what if she is on the side of the heroes? Think about it, we could solve any discomfort or problem caused by our quirks.

People stirred in their chairs and looked at the man with greedy eyes.

-And not only that. Imagine having all the heroes with a healing, regeneration quirk. She could provide that, unlimited support. But only if we guide it to our side with delicacy. Right now she's just a scared girl. She has been locked up for most of her life and is afraid to be again - Nezu straightened up - I propose that she stay under the tutelage of the UA, she and her mother.

\- Is that your plan? Do you want to play house with her?

-No, I want her to see the heroes as the good ones. May she become the column that supports the new generation of heroes. After all, she is one of the few quirks classified with an SSS level, although she is physically weak.

The conversation continued, and in the end Nezu won. But the man who was a listener went to one of the nearby rooms.

Izuku was sitting at the open window, eyes slightly closed and enjoying the breeze and the sun.

The man stared at her. They looked alike, both were pure skin and bones. The gaze was centered on the girl's feet. Her ankles were surrounded by thick scars and she looked as pale as a ghost

-Do you want anything from me, Mr. Symbol of Peace?

The man entered the room and sat next to Izuku, who looked at him curiously. In Izuku's hands were two gems.

-What do you do?

-I try to create a mutant quirk by combining these two. I can do it, but it's very difficult, like putting together a clock. You have to fit each piece in the right place or they will fade away.

-Why do you do it?

-My father made it, he created one. So this is a challenge for me.

The man looked at the two stones, one was an emerald and the other was like a transparent blue drop

-What quirk are you trying to create?

-Water attraction. A quirk that allows you to attract water to your body, only small amounts

-It doesn't seem very useful

-I don't want it to be, I just want to overcome the challenge-Izuku fell silent- Is this what they call ignoring the elephant in the room?

-I guess so. I'm Toshinori Yagi-the man held out his bandage

-Izuku Midoriya- Izuku was excited to say his own name- Thank you for defeating my father. And for freeing me, thank you very much- Izuku didn't realize that tears were coming out of his eyes-Thank you, thank you, ...

The peace symbol held Izuku with his good arm. Just a scared girl ... A very scared girl.

Both were talking for a few hours, until the nurses managed to take Toshinori to rest. Izuku looked at the quirk in his hand. Whenever he felt bad in that cell he had generated that little emerald. The quirk of his mother.

His father considered it useless and always destroyed the emeralds.

But Izuku clung to this

\------------

The reunions of Izuku with his mother and with the Bakugou family were a week after being rescued. Throughout the week Izuku was subjected to many tests, they gave him a lot of vaccinations and asked him certain exams and questions

-No, I do not want to change my gender again-Izuku told the psychologists who asked him- I have lived most of the life I remember as a woman, I do not dislike my female body, I just dislike that I touched Shigaraki

The reunion of Izuku and his mother was worthy of a soap opera. Izuku's hair had been cut until there were only light and ruffled curls around his ears. Similar to the hair she wore when she was little. His freckles stood out against his face and his eyes were bright

-Mom?

-Izuku!

The two were hugging for almost half an hour and crying one at the other's shoulder. After that, the next day his mother came with the Bakugou couple. They were one of the few people Izuku remembered, so she felt very comfortable talking to them.

On the third day of visits a lonely presence entered the room

-Kacchan

-Deku-the young man sat in one of the visitor seats- They were looking for you for years

-I know

-We went to deliver brochures with your face to the train stations

-I know too. Thanks for taking care of my mother.

The young man clicked his tongue

-You would have done the same for me, if the situation were the opposite

-I want to think so. How did you recognize me so quickly? I have not seen many people in these eleven years, so I had your memory very clear once I saw you. You are also nailed to Aunt Mitsuki. But how did you recognize me?

-I have one of those posters on my wall for eleven years. It was impossible not to recognize you, in addition, man or woman, you will always have that face of being an impressive Deku.

-And you're as fabulous as ever-Izuku smiled at him- I feel good.

-You look better than before, but many dark circles

-I still think that if I close my eyes Kurogiri will create a portal and take me with the League again-Izuku put his hands to the bags in his eyes. He did not sleep well at night, rather he was vigilant, looking around, waiting to see the vestiges of the black mist

-Your location is secret, this building is surrounded by heroes and there are no images of the rooms on the internet. According to what you said it would be almost impossible for Kurogiri to create a portal with enough precision to catch you.

-Kurogiri once said that if there is only one possibility in a million you must try a million times. After all, this is how my father managed to create me

Katsuki looked at Izuku

-What do you mean?

-Do you think I'm the only one who carries his blood? Kurogiri brought many more children. Father ... That man chose women with powerful quirks or that caught his attention, and left them pregnant after seducing them to see if he could create another quirk like his-Izuku moved his legs and looked at the window. Katsuki held her and accompanied her there- But he is a first generation, and the second generation almost never inherited a quirk, since at that time they arose spontaneously

-Were they quirkless? -Katsuki looked at Izuku with predatory eyes, while she looked at the clouds in the sky

-Some are, I don't know how many there are, but I know there are many. I saw a few whom Kurogiri brought to see his quirks. They were returned while they were still asleep or robbed of the quirk if they thought it was useful. When I arrived that was no longer necessary, and they simply returned them after copying their quirks. There were also grandchildren and great grandchildren. Maybe only he knows exactly how many people were born from his seed

Katsuki looked at the hand that clung to his arm. She didn't say it, but he knew she had also wanted to be one of those quirkless children.

-How did you notice your quirk?

-We nullify each other. He can't steal my quirk and I can't copy his. That caught his attention and he decided to experiment. When our quirks converge they cancel each other out. Also, my body absorbs the quirks that attack it automatically, so he can't use the stolen quirks on me. Although he is also physically superior to my-Izuku sigh- Do you want another quirk?

Katsuki looked at Izuku

-I have practice, I could give you a second or third quirk with ease. I learned to introduce them to the body of people with nomus. I could give you the quirks you wanted, speed, hyper recovery, ... After all I copied all my father's quirks, do you want some help to get to the top?

Katsuki clenched his teeth and looked at Izuku furiously. It was obvious that I was testing him. He wanted to see if greed reached his heart

-Don't fuck me. Look, stupid Deku, if I reach the top it will be by my own means, without relying on anyone else - he said as he pinched Izuku's cheeks tightly - So this time I will protect you, they will not take you back, even if I have to tear apart The League of Villains with my bare hands

Izuku smiled happily and hugged Katsuki in such a way that he complained

\------------

Tomura was lying in Izuku's bed. He was holding his pillow while looking around. In an attack of rage he had destroyed almost everything in the room, including some walls

-Shigaraki, we must leave here, it is not safe

-I should have pushed her into the fog instead of pulling her-the man looked at his hands- It doesn't matter, from the moment he became a woman it's mine. I will give it a year to see the greed of the heroes and return with me. That way I will have it as soon as I turn sixteen

\-----------

The hero Eraserhead was behind Izuku's wheelchair, wearing the UA school uniform. In front of her were all the students of the course of heroes, of the three courses and the two classes in each course

\- ... That is why we have been assigned to act as escorts for this girl until the director Nezu graduated from the UA- In case of attack the main priority is to put her safe. If your quirk falls into bad hands you can do a lot of damage. But we are lucky that it is on our side

Izuku smiled at Katsuki from where he was and he looked furious for some reason.

\---------

Izuku was fiddling with two quirks in his hands. The hero, Eraserhead, watched her as she continued to fiddle, feeling the stones

-I did not expect that the physical manifestation of my quirk was an eye injected with blood-said the hero looking at one of the stones.

-Well, it's the most accurate manifestation-Izuku term of writing the description of the quirks and I leave them in a box- I think these are the last

In recent days Izuku had been expelled each of the quirks he had copied and write his name and description. There were over a hundred thousand ... Izuku had so many because, although her father and she nullified their original quirks, he could steal the copied quirks, although they grew back inside Izuku, and Izuku could copy the quirks stolen by him

Also, then came the heroes. The heroes all backed up their quirks "just in case."

Nor was it as if Izuku no longer had similar quirks in his internal warehouse. But that had allowed him to meet the heroes' elite, and except for a few, they were all good and kind people.

Nezu approached Izuku

-Thanks for your hard work. You can retire, Aizawa, I'll stay with Miss Midoriya

As soon as the hero left, Izuku looked at the being next to him. I didn't know how to classify it. But he was not an enemy, that's for sure

-I heard that you are doing very well in your lessons

-It is much easier when you have a teacher! Although math and my writing ...

-Well, they didn't let you take a pencil so you wouldn't kill yourself, it's normal that, even if you know the Kanji, you don't know how to do them so well. We will give you writing books

-Thanks, director-Izuku I look at him

\- Have you already decided what class you want to enter? The general course, the support department or the hero course, all are options open to you

-I think I'll go to support. That girl who is trying to use gems for her inventions continues to harass me. And I must say that it seems interesting to work with her-Izuku smiled- The course for heroes would bring me ... Bad memories

He had seen too many times his father or Tomura kill rookie or veteran heroes after she copied her quirks. That was also to break her, the heroes were weaker, so no one would rescue her.

But in the end, he who had rescued her was not even a hero, even

-By the way, that quirk you're mutating ... -Izuku took his hand to a package that was placed in the wheelchair seat next to him- Is it for him?

-The peace symbol fell defeating my father. I can't generate a quirk like the one he had, because it was so big and very powerful, but I can give him something so he can defend himself and his health is not damaged further

Nezu took the package before Izuku noticed and opened it

\- "Hardening", "Regeneration" and "Strength increase" How many times have you tried mixing them?

-In the end I will get it-Izuku did not answer the question

-I can see you?

-OKAY

Izuku concentrated with the three quirks in his hands. The gems melted and began to float as they joined, creating a single one in the center. Izuku's expression was of utmost concentration as he continued to carefully add more melted parts to the central core

-Almost, almost-musito while finishing the mixture and trying to solidify everything. Then the gem broke and fell like a shining dust on the table- I still need practice

-But you have managed to merge two quirks, that already is impressive -Nezu said- Just keep working, you will one day


	2. Parte 2

-The heroes have taken to the library for them-Chronostasys step behind Overhaul- It's a shame, I wanted more of those quirks in the form of gems for my experiments

-You can still have them-Overhaul leaned back- She is pure in a strange way, they have kept her clean and impeccable, without letting the outside world stain her and contaminate her. If it weren't because the old man would have started a war he would have taken it for me that day

-I thought you didn't like people with quirks, and she has thousands.

-But you can't use them, that's why it's pure. She is like a quirkless of not being because she can generate those stones. I can stand that - Kai smiled under her mask - Besides, very few people attract me like her

Chronostasys sighed. Poor girl, first her father, then the man she was told to marry and now Kai. The villains became obsessed with her and with her power, they wanted her, they needed her

She was the guarantee of any evil organization to reach the throne of the underworld

\- Watch the UA. The moment she stepped out of school, I'll go find her

\-------------------

Dabi looked at the girl in the bed. He put on his pants and left there

-That was a thin young girl

-Any problem, Toga?

-Does Tomu-chan know that you're going for girls who look like his girlfriend?

-My tastes about women do not have to interest Shigaraki-Dabi walk down the alley with a hood over his eyes.

Since he had seen that girl lying on the floor when he was taken out of a portal, he had not been able to take it out of his head.

She was like a match and he was the fire. It was something he wanted to consume until there was nothing left but ashes. He wanted her to feel the fire with all her strength

Just imagining her as he had left the girl in the room made her lips lick

"Maybe I can take it away from Shigaraki or he will lend it to me sometime"

\-------------------------------

Nezu was standing before the entire support department and the entire school was behind him. In front of the UA there was a large puddle of mud and all the students were soaked

-Repeat with me- the director's voice was hard- I swear

-I swear

-Never leave Mei Hatsume

-Never leave Mei Hatsume-all kind of support spoke in unison, many with rage

\- she alone with a gem

\- she alone with a gem

The aforementioned, which was held by the hero Eraserhead shook

-Where is your scientific curiosity? I had to know what happened if I broke one of those gems!

-But you didn't have to do it in the classroom !! - Power Loader yelled at him- Those things are tested in a controlled environment !! We are lucky that it was water and not fire !!

Izuku approached Nezu while he was in his wheelchair.

-I forgot to mention that if one of the gems breaks, they release all the power of the quirk, in all directions, suddenly.

-Yes, that knowledge would have been useful half an hour ago

-I didn't expect Mei to break the gem in less than three minutes after I gave it to her and went to the sink

-I didn't expect to have my office flooded

\---------------------------

After that day there were many restrictions for Mei when working with gems. And also for the gems that Izuku gave to the support department. But even so, Mei continued making inventions, using gem after gem

Izuku, in the bedrooms she was having a very quiet time. But something inside her was wrong. She kept alert and afraid and people noticed. As much as her cage had been physically opened, the mental cage was harder to open.

The terror to which he was subjected for years was clear in his behavior. Once, a guy from the support department raised his hand to bump those five with her. She pulled away, shrunk with fear, so hard that she almost threw the wheelchair to the ground

From that day, students with few social skills of the support course. They stopped making sudden movements near her. Only Mei continued to behave as before

-It's like a cracked glass right now-said Recovery Girl- The fact is that she is ready to break at any moment, what do we do? If it breaks it can get into a depression or worse.

Nezu wagged his tail behind him

-There are broken things that are made to fix each other- Nezu got up and walked to the window- And we have a broken thing with similar circumstances at our disposal, a thing broken by a hero

\---------------------------

Izuku looked like the laboratory, the door more specifically, exploded. She prepared for the impact of the shock wave when an ice wall separated her from the explosion. Against the wall I hit the clear figure of Mei, who slid slowly to the ground

Izuku turned and looked at a boy from the hero course standing there.

She did not know the face of all the heroes course, but this one in particular was famous. Shouto Todoroki, the son of the hero No. 2 Endeavor. I was on Tomura's list of targets to kill

Moreover, Tomura wanted to do it in front of his father, who watched as his son disintegrated in front of him. What Tomura liked best was to humiliate her victims in horrible ways, and tell Izuku to anguish her knowing she couldn't stop him

-Thank you very much-Izuku smiled at the boy- But could you open it? I fear that Hatsume dies by inhalation of carbon dioxide if it is still there

The boy looked at Izuku and she shuddered with his gaze. As if the rage of the world was chained within. The same look as Tomura. But different, he kept that rage under control, he didn't let her dominate him, he didn't let her go and controlling his mind, like Tomura

-Of course- the young man raised his hand and a flame came out, melting the ice, revealing a Mei lying on the ground

-What has exploded this time?

-It wasn't my fault -Mei said getting up- This time it wasn't

-You're right- Power Loader came out of the smoke from the room- It was one of the support inventions of another of the boys, exploded while charging

Izuku sighed in relief. Nezu must have a great sense of humor, and patience, for not having expelled Mei after causing so much structural damage.

-Why are you here? -The tutor asked Shouto while Izuku looked at him

-I wanted to discuss some details about my suit

-Izuku will help you with that while we clean up here-Power Loader had orders from Nezu to let that one know, he said it would do them good. And until that moment the mouse had never been wrong

\---------------------------

-Why do you have a rest room with machines full of energy drinks? -Shouto looked around. The area with the workshops was not very visited by the students of the hero course

The majority only went to the main workshop, said what they wanted and now.

-Don't ask if you don't want to know. So what happens to your suit?

-Do you have the training to make arrangements?

\- Of course, yes, when I said that I wanted to come to this department I was tested for skills. After all, Kurogiri likes the mechanics of the suits and taught me how to make support elements.

The gems did not work in Izuku, but in other members of the league. Izuku had learned, with Kurogiri, how to engage them in support mechanisms manufactured illegally. He had also learned to make them by studying and observing

Even once he had made a support element with one of the emeralds for Kurogiri. I just hooked it on a braided bracelet, but Kurogiri wore it with pride until Izuku's father told him to take it off. Izuku still doubted Kurogiri's real genre for things like that

-I want a suit that warms me when I use my ice, but I think the current coverage is too small.

Izuku looked at the records about his suit. Only the body was heated, so I doubt, that guy's quirk allowed him to generate fire and ice. Why did I just want heating? Wouldn't it be useful to cool down too?

An alarm sounded and the entrances to the room slammed shut. Also the windows with heavy aluminum sheets

-What is happening?! - The future hero got up, with his quirk ready

-Relax, it's just the chemical alert alarm

-That's not for relaxing- Shouto was still tense, but more relaxed when he saw Izuku so calm

-Here it is. A second grader is trying to create a paralyzing gas and something has gone wrong, again. It happens about twice a week. Evacuate the air from all rooms and we can go home

-And how long will it take?

-Three hours, at most- Izuku approached a wall- The rooms are prepared to offer basic services in case something like this happens, from a bed to food. So relax, it's not the end of the world

Shouto looked at the girl, she seemed calm, but she was shaking violently, at least her knees. She had a hand on them to slow the tremor a little, but she barely made it.

Shouto remembered when he cried and trembled when he was little. That girl had been locked up and now she was too, it was like him with her father's constant training.

What should I do? What made him feel good in those situations?

Then he remembered his mother's warmth when he hugged him. How his heartbeat relaxed. Shouto grabbed Izuku and hugged her.

-Everything is fine, they'll get us out of here soon

A tear slid down Izuku's cheek

-Can I get out of here?

-Yes, you said it, it will only be a while. Besides, I'm with you, you're not alone. I'll be with you all the time- Shouto raised his body temperature thanks to his fire quirk and noticed how Izuku was snuggling more against that side of his body

-So warm ...

\-------------------------------

Izuku was on the floor next to Shouto, after a while the young hero had grown tired of the hard stools. Izuku had sat beside him to accompany him.

-In the room it was never cold or hot- Izuku said in a low voice- The temperature was regulated so that they always did exactly twenty-five degrees, with twenty percent humidity

Shouto looked at the young woman, letting her speak.

-I never knew Kurogiri's body temperature. But it wasn't warm, it was cold because of that mist. And Tomura ... It was disgusting, that feeling was disgusting, I didn't want your contact.

-You are a survivor. No one is going to blame you if you show yourself weak, you should be proud to have survived  
Izuku shivered

-Please do not say that.

-What?

-Tomura always, always, I was saying it. You should be proud. I have never hated a phrase anymore. "You should be proud, thanks to your gems five heroes have died" "You should be proud, your future husband is a great villain" "You should be proud, thanks to you the League is stronger" - Izuku covered his ears with the hands - He repeated it again and again. And never as a positive

The boy was silent

-You are the son of hero number 2. You are the son of Endeavor. Those are the things that I hate being told- Izuku looked at him curiously- My father is a bad man. A good hero, but a bad man. I don't want to be compared to him, but wherever I go, his shadow chases me without stopping. Like a curse No one sees Shouto first, many only see "the son of Endeavor"

Izuku put his hand in the boy's hair, as his mother had done to calm her recently. Shouto thanked the contact and leaned even more against the hand that caressed him

-It seems that both our parents have screwed us-Izuku smiled, resting his head on his knees- Are we comparing scars?

\- Scars? I only have this-Shouto lifted her hair- My father made my mother lose her head because of her bad treatment and she threw boiling water on me. After that, my father has confined her to a psychiatric hospital, where she continues to this day.

Izuku slipped his socks off, showing the ankle scars

-My father didn't want me to run away, so he prevented me from walking on my own. He made the cuts himself. If it were only one leg I would limp and now, but with both I need constant support. One person, two crutches or the wheelchair. Since I lack muscle mass I am obliged to use the wheelchair, or always have someone with me-Izuku sighed- But I talked about psychological scars, not physical

Izuku laughed softly and Shouto did too.

After that day, Shouto's presence in the support building became somewhat constant.

\------------------------------

-Ten- Izuku handed Shouto a box- Your new temperature control device

Shouto opened it before closing it again

-This is a necklace

-Yes, it is set with a quirk that allows you to regulate your body temperature. If that works without interfering with your natural quirk I can reduce it to a pircing wherever you want

-So are the support elements that you create? -Shouto I look at it, the craftsmanship was incredible

\- Believe it or not, it is very studied, when one of the supports in the gem is designed to extract its power and send it through the chain to your body. That way, with a little practice, you can use it naturally, just like your normal quirk. Although you could use your own quirk to regulate your temperature. Use your fire to warm you up

Shouto pursed his lips.

-I don't want to use fire, it's my father's quirk, I'll only use ice. The quirk that my mother left me

Izuku looked at Shouto and then put his hands behind his neck to kiss him. Shouto blushed away and Izuku turned back and started coughing.

A great gem, like a ruby made of molten lava, came out of its mouth. It was the size of a large adult's fist.

Then Izuku coughed again and another even bigger stone came out of his mouth. Fire and snow debated inside. But they didn't fight, on the contrary. Both complemented each other and were dancing and spinning delicately around each other. In addition, the gem was smooth, a perfect sphere

-This is your father's quirk-Izuku pointed to the ruby- And this is your own. I do not see similarities. It's your own quirk, Shouto, it depends on you how you use it. Although I understand ... - Izuku put his hands to his chest- This quirk ... I also thought he was evil. I didn't want to use it, for the things my father did with him, until I realized that he wasn't evil. It was just a neutral quirk. It all depends on the person who uses it. The same goes for your fire. It is your power, Shouto, you decide how to use it. But if you want to be a hero you will have to use the maximum of your power, not just half


End file.
